Big Brother's Back
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A DICE fanfic. Jet has discovered who the mysterious masked man is…his brother Jack. But now a strange set of events has occurred. The DICE teams are fighting each other, but why ? It’s possible the corrupt Elder Overseers are responsible…


Big Brother's Back

Note: A DICE fanfic. Jet has discovered who the mysterious masked man is…his brother Jack. But now a strange set of events has occurred. The DICE teams are fighting each other, but why ? It's possible the corrupt Elder Overseers are responsible…

Chapter 1—Reunion

No one had seen Jet's tears in private, but he had done plenty of crying in his brother Jack's presence. Only recently had the two been reunited. Jet hadn't really understood why Jack had left when he was younger, but there were many concepts Jet wouldn't understand until he grew older. He was still a teenager and many things didn't make any sense to him. He especially didn't understand why other DICE teams were attacking them. What could be the cause of their violent actions ? DICE was a team that stood for justice, peace, and helping others. It seemed that something very wrong was happening but Jet wasn't certain what. Jack knew something that he wasn't revealing. Jet didn't comprehend why, but Jack was trying to do all he could to set everything right. However, this was a problem that couldn't be corrected by one person alone, and it might even cost him his life. Jack couldn't let on to his brother that he might never see him again, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

Chapter 2—The Deceptive Overseers

In the space station that had no name and no real designation resided the Overseers. All of them were elders and considered themselves the most intelligent creatures in the Sarbyllion galaxy. They didn't care whom they crushed as long as they were able to remain in power and keep everyone else in the dark. They had been in power for eons and the reign had been continuing to go strong. What the Elders didn't know was that one man would be able to expose them for what they really were. They were the reason that the DICE teams were warring against one another. They didn't really realize exactly why they were fighting, but they didn't know whom to trust. The only word that had become their ironclad law was the "wise council" of the Elders.

Yet, Jack had known this since he uncovered how terrible the Elders actually were.

They were forcing everyone within listening range to be deceived by their so-called sage advice but in reality their wisdom had no credence and was based on theories that had long since been debunked by evidence and facts. What Jack didn't realize was his discovery had led to a rebel uprising and he wouldn't be the only one trying to stop the Council from their treacherous ways.

Chapter 3—Blazing Supernovas

Without much noticed, Jack had left the Fortress with some rebels that had joined him in his quest to foil the plans of the Elders. Jack had known the corrupt ways of the Overseers since he was drafted to join them. Early on, he knew that this wasn't what he believed in and the deception had to be halted somehow. With his rebels known as the _Blazing Supernovas_, he would do whatever he could to make certain the Overseers were taught a lesson they soon wouldn't forget.

What Jack hadn't realized was that Jet had sneaked into his craft. At first, Jack was enraged but he realized that his brother wanted to be close to him. After all, Jet had been separated from him for a long time and they had only recently become reunited and had been able to become caught up in their day-to-day happenings.

Jet was reluctant to admit that he had tagged along only because he idolized his brother but he wanted clarification about the Prophets. Jet was forewarned though.

Like many others who had been led to believe what they heard and not to question authority, he was about to receive a shock and a slap in the face of reality.

The _Blazing Supernovas_ made their entrance without anyone noticing. Their technology had allowed them to sneak in, undetected. It was a new version of an invisibility shield. Even thermal scans wouldn't reveal them. Jack, in the lead, had been recording information that he came across and broadcasting it to the Fortress where the main DICE team was located. The information wouldn't reach the Fortress instantaneously but at least it was a start of something better for everyone. Of course, the political supporters of the Overseers would not be pleased with the revelations from the _Supernovas_ but new politicians would be elected and change would begin to occur.

Chapter 4—Protected by the Gods

Fortunately, the mission to the Overseers Tower had been successful. The _Supernovas_ had been able to infiltrate and exit without being spotted. But their essential mission was not yet over. They had run into another DICE team and obviously these members weren't pleased with them being in their territory. Jack sighed. It was sad that these children had been brainwashed to believe that everyone was a possible enemy.

Even though the _Supernovas_ were outnumbered, Jack was able to fight many of them off. They had to return to HQ and wait for their collected information to be released to all in the Sarbyllion Galaxy. If they were fortunate, they wouldn't have to transform their ships into Dinobreakers and it seemed that they wouldn't have to do so.

After a few hours of relentless battling, Jack had been able to open a pathway back to the sector where they wished to travel. This DICE team knew they were unfit to continue this pointless fight with the _Supernovas_ and decided to surrender in a civilized manner.

Chapter 5—No Thanks Necessary

After the information had been released the Council had been exiled to a factor of space of which there was no return. The Tower, which had been unmanned, had been given new elected officials who weren't greedy, seedy or shifty. Those who were now in charge were aged 30 and older. There were some Elders involved but they were kind and gentle, willing to help others and allow everyone that resided within the Sarbyllion Galaxy the freedom to use their minds and to believe what they wished.

Although Jack and his "rebels" weren't given any rewards for what they had done, the DICE team back at HQ had thrown a rather large party for Jack's return. This time, he wasn't going to leave them, or his beloved brother. He had come to grips that his absence had upset Jet emotionally although he wouldn't have admitted this to anyone else, not even his closest friends. To make certain that this sort of thing never happened to Jet again, Jack had promised him he would stay close and have his "rebels" help should the DICE team need them in any event. Jet, was ebullient with this turn of events and was glad that Jet was a part of the team. He would be a valuable asset to them in whatever circumstance they approached.

Epilogue  Jet was happy to have his brother by his side again. Now his team was more like an actual family and he couldn't ask for more. DICE had become more mature since the unveiling and dispersion of information of the corrupt Overseers. It was a new age and a new dawn for all. The future was definitely brighter because of DICE and the courage of the _Supernovas_. As long as these organizations existed such would always be the case. DICE members were no longer warring between one another and were working together. This was how it was supposed to be, and that wouldn't change so long as good existed to fight against evil. 

The End

May 3, 2005


End file.
